


Tea?

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus is trying very hard not to notice Hermione is angry. He knows what to suggest. That most British of things. Tea.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> I don't even know. I think oi's prompt broke my brain. I also needed something less...sad than the other story I posted today...

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her eyes sparked angrily at him and her lips parted on a puff of angry, frustrated air. She looked utterly furious. And utterly kissable. He swallowed and took a half step back.

“Tea?” Why was the answer to every problem always tea? It didn’t make sense, especially as he knew they both only drank coffee.

“I don’t want any bloody tea! I want you to damn well listen to me!” She threw her hands up in the air angrily as he took another half step backwards cautiously.

“Maybe chamomile? Or I have peppermint?” Severus tried desperately to distract her from what had made her so angry.

“Severus Snape I do not want any bloody tea! Why won’t you talk to me about this?” Her eyes had filled with tears and he knew it was frustration rather than unhappiness.

“Hermione, be reasonable…”

“Reasonable? **REASONABLE?** I am asking for **ONE shelf in the house for a few of my books for our research! You have space! For Merlin’s sake Severus…” She was so passionate, so angry, so beautiful.**

**“I have enough books to aid with our research Hermione…”**

**“It’s not about the bloody books! It’s about this…us…whatever the hell this is…” Severus looked at her and opened his mouth to try to argue with her but nothing would come out until…**

**“Tea?”**

**“I don’t want your bloody tea! I want you!” She crossed the gap and grabbed his frock coat in her hands, pulling him towards her. Her lips slanted over his and she moaned softly as he opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste hers, smiling slightly as he thought only one word…**

**Coffee.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "I don't want tea. I want you."


End file.
